


Obitine - Hogwarts AU

by OliviaKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Harry Potter, Anidala, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Obitine, vostress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan juggles helping Anakin in the TwiWizard Tournament, preparing for OWLs, and protecting a beautiful Beauxbaton student who’s in danger. This is a lame summary, I’m sorry.





	Obitine - Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s this because I love obitine and a hogwarts au seems like a heccin lotta fun.

     Obi-Wan checked his face in the mirror, examining both sides.

     “Bro, you don’t have a beard yet, get over it,” Anakin told him, wrapping up his homework for Charms. He hoisted himself up and stretched a bit, letting his scarlet and gold blanket fall to the ground.

      His friend persisted for a moment before he sighed and set the small mirror on the table beside him, saying “Someday,” under is breath. Of course, upon hearing it, Anakin laughed, earning a glare from Obi-Wan. Instead of holding on to the topic though, he dropped it and brought up the Triwizard Tournament and Anakin’s unexpected status as a contestant, since fifth years weren’t allowed to compete.

     “Do they have any idea how it happened?”

     Anakin shrugged, “Nope. But hey, it ought to be fun, right?”

     Obi-Wan thought it to be much more serious than his friend was taking it, “That’s not the point. The problem is that your name was chosen when it should have been impossible.” He paused before continuing, “You’re positive you never added your name?”

     “I told you a million times, I didn’t,” said Anakin, exasperated, “And I didn’t ask anybody else to do it, which I’ve also repeated way too much.” The fifth year moved his homework off of his bed and started to change into his pajamas, clearly not in the mood to discuss it further. Likewise, Obi-Wan changed into his and settled into his bed, pulling the thick blanket over him.

     “Did Padmé or Ahsoka ask about it?” he questioned, referring to Anakin’s girlfriend (or whatever he was calling her these days, but let’s be honest, they were dating) and a third year girl who had befriended them her first year and had quickly become part of the group.

     “Not yet, but I’m sure it’s coming,” he answered, sighing. His tone suddenly sounded overwhelmed and tired, dropping the annoyance.

     Obi-Wan replied with a quick, “All right,” and killed the light. “Goodnight, Anakin.”

     “Night, bro.”

—————

     The following day seemed a lot brighter than the previous, and although what happened last night was still fresh in every witch’s and wizard’s mind, it had faded to a point where normalcy was at least an option for some. However, with Anakin being his best friend, Obi-Wan’s mind was still restless. Yes, he knew Anakin was special, but he didn’t think that included being in Triwizard Tournament a year early. Maybe destiny wanted him to start his save-the-world training early on, as Anakin said. Or, more plausibly and without Anakin’s joking, the selection was tampered with somehow.

     He forcibly turned his mind to the present: Charms class. Professor Ti was lecturing on... what was that again? It was a change of pace for him to be he asking himself that too; Obi-Wan was usually a star student, and took thorough notes in class. And, Charms was his favorite subject. He tuned into the lesson, shoving the last lingering thoughts to the back of mind.

     “...You’ll notice, however, that this charm only works on the weak minded,” spoke Professor Shaak Ti, as she paced around the class. “The first few times you try it, it might not goes as well, but with practice, you’ll find it’s a very useful charm.”

     By the end of class, Obi-Wan was quite intrigued about this new “mind trick” spell, and promised himself that he would learn it as soon as possible. After Charms, he met up with Anakin and Ahsoka in the library for a study session.

     “No, no no, you can’t do that!” Anakin was whispering animatedly as Obi-Wan arrived. Noticing his friend’s arrival, he turned to him, “Can you believe this? She wants to mix vornskr venom and flobberworm mucus together!”

     “YOU were the one who told me I should!” the younger girl retorted, “I remember it clearly... ‘Ahsoka, you have to mix vornskr venom and flobberworm mucus,’” her voice mocking Anakin’s.

     “I would never! I-“ Anakin stopped as his voice grew louder, his eyes darting in the direction of Madame Jocasta’s desk. He dropped back to a whisper, “I would never say such a thing, that’s ridiculous. vornskr venom and flobberworm mucus never go together, and that’s what I told you.”

     Obi-Wan jumped in at the pause, “I don’t know about you two, but I came here to study,” he said, setting down his books. Anakin, seemingly taking that by being the last to comment on the issue he won, smirked. Across from him, Ahsoka rolled her eyes, but went back to her notes anyways. Satisfied, the fifth year turned away from the duo to find a book about this “mind trick” he had become so obsessed about.

     With some help from Madame Jocasta, Obi-Wan found the section he was looking for, and quickly immersed himself into the books. He was fascinated with the spell, and couldn’t wait to use it. After an hour though, Ahsoka and Anakin were getting restless, and rather than have another argument in the library, Obi-Wan regretfully agreed to leave.

     “So, what were you looking for in the library?” asked Anakin, once they left the room.

     “I was interested in the ‘mind trick’ spell Professor Ti taught us today.”

     “Oh. I wasn’t even paying attention...” Anakin quickly lost focus as he spied Padmé around the corner, talking with a blonde Beauxbaton student. “He-llo,” he greeted his girlfriend, “How’s my favorite politician-in-the-making?” Padmé’s parents were famous politicians in the wizarding world.

     The brunette grinned, “I’m quite well.” She gestured to the blonde, “Meet another politician-in-the-making, Satine Kryze. We met at a formal dinner last summer. Satine, meet Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka.” She indicated to each one as she said their name.

     “Nice to meet you,” said Ahsoka, smiling. Anakin gave a similar greeting.

     Obi-Wan, however, was at a loss for words. He stared at the lovely, slender girl beside Padmé until the world caught up with him.

     “Oh uh...” he cleared his throat, “Hello there.”

     Anakin burst out laughing. Ahsoka covered her mouth with her hands, but you could still hear the chuckles escaping her. Padmé grinned. Satine smiled, amused.

     “Why, hello there to you too, Obi-Wan.” She looked to Padmé, “I’d better go to speak with Madame Tils now, or else I’ll be late. I’ll see you at dinner!” she hurried down the hall.

     Padmé also had to leave, but promised to spend some time with them later after she finished an essay. Thus the trio of Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan was left, and the three made their way to their common room.

     “Soooooo,” said Anakin, as soon as he could, “You seemed to like Padmé’s friend.” He grinned mischievously and his meaning was not lost to his friend.

     “Yes, Satine seems quite nice,” replied Obi-Wan evenly. He refused to give Anakin any satisfaction.

     Ahsoka faked ignorance to the underlining concept, “Well, I liked her a lot. I hope we get to know her better. A shame she’s only visiting for the year.”

     “A shame,” echoed Anakin, glancing to Obi-Wan, who again didn’t have any extraordinary reaction. Anakin didn’t let himself be disappointed however; there would be plenty of time to learn about Obi-Wan’s interest in Satine. He gave the portrait the password (“Taris”) and the trio entered the Gryffindor common room. The boys headed to their room while Ahsoka went to talk with a fellow third year named Riyo.

     Anakin dumped his books beside his bed and jumped onto the mattress, laying on his back with his eyes closed. “You know, studying takes work,” he complained.

     “It’s almost as if school requires effort,” retorted his friend.

     “Studying is way lamer than taking down dark wizards.” Anakin’s dream job was to be an auror, as was Obi-Wan’s.

     “You know the grades we have to receive on our OWLs to become aurors. Just think of studying as step to taking down those dark wizards.”

     “Right... I’ll bore my quarry into submission with my supreme knowledge of Goblin Riots.”

     “You know what I mean. Come on, we promised to talk with Quinlan about quidditch.” Even though there was no quidditch that year due to the Triwizard Tournament, some players wanted to keep practicing to increase their chance of making next year’s team. Quinlan, a fun-loving sixth year, was the head of the casual practices, which had taken place whenever he was in the mood. “We have to come up with a real schedule,” Obi-Wan told him.

     “Right,” sighed Anakin, but he got up anyways.

—————

     Obi-Wan frequently glanced at the Ravenclaw table, where Padmé and Satine sat eating. At one point the former noticed and winked to him in Satine’s direction, but Obi-Wan feigned confusion.

     “You know,” said Anakin, munching on a chicken leg, “We could go on a double date or something.”

     Obi-Wan swiveled his focus to Anakin, “What?”

     “A double date. Padmé and I, Satine and you.”

     “Are you crazy? I barely even know Satine,” huffed Obi-Wan.

     “But you would if you knew her better? Great.” Anakin gave that same mischievous grin, and Obi-Wan hoped to dear God that his plan wasn’t too horrible. Anakin’s plans tended to go horribly wrong, but he did get Padmé, so perhaps he knew a thing or two. Obi-Wan sure didn’t.

     “Uh, hello? Forgetting someone?” Ahsoka punched Anakin on the shoulder.

     “Who, you? You’re not allowed to date,” frowned Anakin.

     “Says who?”

     “Says me. You’re too young to date. Take my bro-vice.”

     Ahsoka rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” She finished her soup and stood up, “I have to finish a chart for Herbology,” and left the duo, who had resumed peering over at the Ravenclaw table.

     “Weren’t you in Year 3 when you first asked out Padmé?”

     “She said no, so it doesn’t count,” retorted Anakin.

—————

     “Obi-Wan, may I speak with you for a moment?” Professor Jinn asked as Obi-Wan was leaving the Great Hall.

     “Of course, Professor.” He glanced to Anakin and murmured under his breath, “It’s probably prefect stuff.”

     Anakin nodded. He wanted to be prefect too, but hadn’t received anything over the summer regarding it. And, when he went to Headmaster Yoda’s office to ask about it, Professor Windu told him, “You are at this school, but we do not grant you the rank of prefect.” Who the heck says that? Apparently the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

     Obi-Wan followed the Head of Gryffindor towards his office, vaguely wondering what the meeting was about. He didn’t have to wait very long; the professor cut right to the chase.

     “One of our visiting students from Beauxbatons Academy is in danger,” he briefed Obi-Wan. “I will not delve deeply into why, but her family is deep in dangerous politics. We have reason to believe that she may be taken out of the picture. In order to ensure her security, I am assigning you to be a guard of sorts. She will have all classes with you, which she has already been briefed on, and I recommend spending study time with her as well. Though she is Beauxbaton, guard her as you would any Hogwarts student.” Professor Jinn looked at him straight in the eye, “As a prefect and star student, I am counting on you. Are you willing?”

     “Of course,” replied Obi-Wan. He was intrigued; usually Anakin got the special stuff. He figured he got this job because Anakin was busy with the Triwizard Tournament.

     The professor smiled. “Good. I’ll bring her in.” He walked to the door, opened it up, and ushered none other than Satine into the office. “Satine,” he said, “Meet your protectorate, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

     For the second time that day, Obi-Wan stood speechless in front of Satine. She smiled to Professor Jinn, “We met earlier today, actually.” Her smile turned towards Obi-Wan, and his stomach did a flip. “Nice to know that someone I’ve already met will be my protectorate for the next eight months.”

     Eight months... “It’ll be my pleasure,” replied Obi-Wan.

     Professor Jinn held a twinkle in his eyes. “That works out nicely. Now, I have to grade some essays, so if you’d excuse me...”

     Obi-Wan and Satine left with a flurry of goodbyes, not wanting to keep the professor from his work. As they walked down the hall, Obi-Wan nervously ran through his mind a number of conversation starters.

     “Do you have your voice back yet?” asked Satine.

     “What?” Obi-Wan blinked up, startled by her voice. “Oh, er, yeah.”

     Satine laughed. “I’m glad. It’d be a bore to spend so much time with someone who’s not talkative.” They neared the intersection of two hallways and she stopped. “Well, I have to go now. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow!” She waved and walked down the hall.

     “Bye!” called Obi-Wan, already thinking about how he’d have to make himself look good for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my meme references.


End file.
